Monsoon
by usaangel509
Summary: Just a birthday fic for Tsuna! Happy birthday, Tsunaaa. I lovee you! Songfic to the song Monsoon by Tokio Hotel. Fluffff TYL18TYL27


Okayy! This is for Tsunaaa. 3333 For hiss birrrthdayy!

It's juat a little songfic that I tried to write... And I'm not exactly sure if I did it right or not.. But I kind of like it.

This fic is wrote to the song Monsoon, By Tokio Hotel.

I just.. Seen this when I heard the song.

Happy Birthday, Tsuna!

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing! I don't own KHR, and I don't own Monsoon.

_

* * *

_

_I'm staring at a broken door  
There's nothing left here anymore_

Tsuna stood there, staring at the door to the meeting room. A sigh escaped his lips and he ran a hand through messy, brown locks. That last meeting had not ended well, and now the entire room was in ruins. Perhaps he should have stopped Gokudera from yelling at the boss, or maybe he should have stopped him when he yelled aloud, for everyone to here, that the only respectable Mafia boss was Tsunayoshi.

"I guess it can't be helped.." The brunette sighed, turning to walk back to his office.

_My room is cold  
It's making me insane_

Thin hands rubbed against lightly toned arms, trying to cause heat by friction. His office temperature had been set to fifty degrees by Reborn, so that he didn't fall asleep, as the Hitman had put it. Sniffling, Tsuna ground his teeth together.

"How am I supposed to concentrate on my work when I'm too cold to do anything but shiver!" The Tenth boss of the Vongola exclaimed to no one in particular.

The male glanced down at his watch for the time before looking to the calendar on his desk. When he seen the circled date, he gasped in excitement and grabbed the monstrous pile of paperwork that had to be completed by the end of the day.

'_If I finish this by nightfall… I might be able to spend some time with Kyouya when he comes back tonight!' _The young male thought to himself, his excitement causing him to go through an unexpected burst of energy.

_I've been waiting here so long  
But now the moment seems to have come,  
I see the black clouds coming up again._

Having finished his paperwork in time, he quickly made his way to Hibari's section of the secret underground base. The Millefiore had yet to locate it, and seeing as it was just finished, he decided that staying there would be the best option. Suddenly, the door slid to the side, revealing a tall, yet slender male with slightly shaggy raven black hair. His blue hues were narrowed slightly, but they seemed to have softened as soon as he spotted that familiar head of messy brown locks.

"Welcome home, Kyouya."_  
_

_Running through the monsoon  
Beyond the world,  
To the end of time,  
Where the rain won't hurt  
Fighting the storm,  
Into the blue,  
And when I lose myself I think of you,  
Together we'll be running somewhere new  
Through the monsoon.  
Just me and you_

The males had quickly embraced each other, the brunette burying his face into Kyouya's shoulder.

"I missed you, Kyouya." Tsuna breathed softly, his fingers curling into the material of the black suit the male was wearing.

A soft murmur of agreement was the only thing that met his ears before there was a rather loud knock on the wooden frame of the door.

"Jyuudaime! Are you in there?" Gokudera's voiced called out.

"Ahaha, Tsuna! He just got home! Give him some time to rest up." Chuckled the jovial Rain Guardian, who had accompanied the Storm to fetch their boss.

Tsuna looked up at Hibari, a deep frown on his face. He hadn't thought of the Skylark needing rest. Kyouya truly did look exhausted. There were light purple shadows beneath his eyes, and his face somehow looked longer, as if exhaustion were pulling him downward.

"Ahh.. They are right… I suppose I should leave." Expecting Kyouya to hurriedly agree and send him from the area, the Cloud merely nodded, not loosening his hold on the herbivore. With a soft chuckle, the brunette pressed a kiss to the male's thin lips, whispering that he would be back later before walking from the room.

"Jyuudaime…" Gokudera began, but stopped immediately when Tsuna had glanced up at him with an expression that just read "Don't you dare say another word."

"I already know. We've already talked about it several times." Tsuna said, still walking down a long corridor with the guardians.

"Tsuna, he's just worried about you, you know. Hibari can be very… Aggressive. He's only looking out for your well being." Yamamoto mentioned.

"That bastard isn't good enough for Jyuudaime! He doesn't deserve someone so kind-hearted and loving as you!" The Storm exclaimed, "What if he gets hurt? Or _dies_? This is the Mafia! Things like that happen all of the time! And with the Millefiore acting the way that they are, I wouldn't doubt something like that to happen! Do you just expect me, as your right hand man, to just sit by and allow you to do something that could hurt you?"

The brunette ground his teeth together and clenched his fists.

"That's enough, Hayato. I don't want to hear about this anymore." Tsuna retorted, his anger levels slightly rising.

"B-But.. J-Jyuudaime!"

"Hayato! That's enough, I said! This conversation is over." The brunette finalized, picking up his speed.

"…That was mean, Tsuna. He's just doing his job as a friend." Takeshi added, causing the tenth Vongola boss to look up at him with a hurt expression.

"…You're both dismissed." As they had reached Tsuna's bedroom, the brunette paused outside of his door and waited for them to walk off together before opening the door and stepping in.

Tsunayoshi lay upon his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He just couldn't understand why everyone wouldn't let him make his own decisions when it came to his love life. If he wants to be with his Cloud, his decision should be accepted by his family and then that should be the end of it!

_A half moon's fading from my sight  
I see a vision in its light  
But now it's gone and left me so alone_

After about an hour of tossing and turning, Tsuna finally gave up and settled for putting on a jacket on and stepping out into the hallway. The tenth Vongola made his way to the nearest exit, walking out into the open forest. He leaned against a tree, his arms crossed in front of him and stared up at the star-lit sky.

Caramel hues stared up at the moon, tracing the outline of the lit half of the orb. There wasn't a cloud in sight and the stars twinkled vibrantly. The cool night air washed over his face and neck, bringing in a sense of relaxation to calm his frantic nerves. As he was staring up at the moon, he began to reminisce about the days when everything was much, much more simple. When the Millefiore hadn't been around and he didn't have to worry about an underground base, or even the chance of a surprise attack from a strong family.

The moon rose higher into the sky and Tsuna eventually decided that it was time to go inside.

_I know I have to find you now  
Can't hear your name, I don't know how  
Why can't we make this darkness feel like home?_

Once he was safely inside the base, he began to make his way towards Kyouya's wing. He walked down long corridors, making turns and using the elevator when necessary. When he was only a few steps away, he noticed Kusakabe standing outside.

"Yo, Tsuna." The taller male greeted him, raising a hand.

"Oh.. Hello, Kusakabe. K-Kyouya isn't in there, is he?" The brunette timidly questioned.

"No, he went to go train on the fifth floor."

"Oh, I see. Thank you. I'll be going now."

"Wait!" The former disciplinarian called to the brunette.

"Yes? What is it?"

"Happy Birthday."

After thanking him, Tsuna walked to the elevator again, pressing the fifth button and causing it to light up. Striding swiftly through the doors, he made his way to the training room and paused before pressing the button and walking in.

The Cloud Guardian was standing off to the side of the door, his arms crossed over his chest as he casually leaned against the wall.

"Took you long enough."

_Running through the monsoon  
Beyond the world  
To the end of time  
Where the rain won't hurt  
Fighting the storm  
Into the blue  
And when I lose myself I think of you  
Together we'll be running somewhere new  
And nothing can hold me back from you  
Through the monsoon _

_Hey! Hey!_

"Ahh, Kyouya.. Why are you in here? You don't… Look as if you're training." The brunette approached this carefully, afraid that the Skylark might want to train with him.

"Isn't it obvious? I would have thought that you, of all people, would realize the reason. Think hard, Tsunayoshi."

"…You want to train?"

The Skylark's lips turned upwards in a smirk and he nodded slowly.

"Continue."

A slight gasp erupted from the Boss' chest.

"With me?"

"You are correct. Prepare yourself." In an instant, the Cloud Guardian had his tonfa out and ready and he was lunging for the smaller male.

Leaping back, Tsuna quickly pulled his gloves on and placed a blue pill into his mouth between his teeth. Biting down into it, he went into Hyper Dying Will Mode and prepared for what looked like a rough training session.

_I'm fighting all this power  
Coming in my way  
Let it send me straight to you  
I'll be running night and day  
I'll be with you soon  
Just me and you  
We'll be there soon  
So soon_

They clashed many times, their flames colliding and sparking against each other. Tsuna propelled himself up into the air using his flames, cutting them off and falling back down toward Kyouya in the same instant. He focused his flames into his hands and aimed a fist toward the Skylark's chest. Kyouya looked up just in time to see the brunette advancing and jumped back, landing quietly on the balls of his feet before raising a hand to cover an oncoming yawn.

"I'm bored with this. Session over."

"W-What! Are you serious!" Tsuna exclaimed, leaving his Dying Will Mode instantly.

All he received was a glare before the Skylark went to sit against the wall. Deciding that it was best not to question the raven-haired male's choice, Tsuna walked over to him and sat down.

Tonight was a night unlike many others, it only came once a year for Tsuna, and even though he had already celebrated with his other guardians, he was hoping that his boyfriend had remembered.

_Running through the monsoon  
Beyond the world  
To the end of time  
Where the rain won't hurt  
Fighting the storm  
Into the blue  
And when I lose myself I think of you  
Together we'll be running somewhere new  
And nothing can hold me back from you  
Through the monsoon_

"You've gotten stronger again, Kyouya. Dino was right… Your growth has no limits." The Vongola stated quietly, re-capping their training session in his head.

"Hnn', is that so?"

"M'hmm." Tsuna smiled, scooting a little closer to the male.

Icy hues glanced down at him, and a low murr could be heard before a muscular arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer. The brunette wrapped both of his arms around Hibari's torso and nuzzled closer into the toned chest.

They sat like that for about an hour before a stifled yawn caught Hibari's attention.

"Tired, herbivore?" The raven haired male asked somewhat softly.

"Are _you_?" Large, light brown orbs peeked curiously up into smaller, grey-blue ones. The Cloud said nothing.

"Mou, Kyouya… You should go to sleep. You just got back from a long… Trip." The brunette scolded lightly.

"Don't tell me what to do." Although they were dating, Hibari and Tsuna had never really come to terms on the obedience thing. Most of the time, when the Sky asked his Guardian to do something, he would reply with the same answer and leave. But in a couple of days, the Boss usually found out that what he had asked for had been done or was being done.

Instead of replying to the carnivore's comment, he leaned up to press his lips against the taller males'. Returning the kiss, Kyouya rose fluidly, bringing Sawada with him.

"A-Ah! Kyouya! Put me down!" The smaller male complained, tightening his grip to make sure that he didn't fall.

"No." Was the curt reply before he was carried into the elevator.

They went up to the floor that Tsuna's bedroom was on and the brunette was carried into his room. As he opened to his mouth to question the male, he was dropped onto his bed and landed with a stifled "Oof!"

"Kyouya.. Why did you bring me to my room?" The tenth asked quietly, curiously eyeing the former prefect.

"You're tired, you need rest." The Skylark replied, pulling the Vongola's shoes off and pulling the covers up over his body. After this, he placed a chaste kiss on the boy's forehead and walked to the door. "Goodnight."

After Kyouya had left the room, Tsuna sat up in bed and stared at the door.

"He… Didn't even…" Tsunayoshi had trailed off, his eyes downcast, his emotions swirling up to engulf him in despair.

His own boyfriend of eight years hadn't even remembered his birthday…

He stared despondently into the darkness, listening, hoping for any sounds of the man returning. This continued on for nearly an hour before he glanced over to the clock. It was five minutes to three.

Tsuna then decided that it was time to go to bed, as he was over-exhausted and clearly if Kyouya hadn't come yet, he was never going to come. Maybe he didn't forget on purpose, after all, he just got back from a three week long mission. He was probably tired and needed some sleep to regain himself.

'_Yeah, that's it._' Tsuna thought to himself, settling down under the covers. He rolled over onto his left side and closed his eyes. Just as sleep was just about to overtake him, his hyper intuition flared and in two seconds he was up and behind the person.

He had his left arm hooked around the person's neck, his knees on the person's back, hooked around the figure's elbows, holding them so they wouldn't be able to use their arms. In his right hand was a blade that he secretly kept beneath his headboard, pressed against the unknown figure's jaw.

"Get off of me, Herbivore." A deep, monotonous voice resounded through the quiet space, and in an instant Tsuna had released the male and turned to pleading.

"K-Kyouya! I-I-I'm so sorry! I-It was re-f-flex! I swear!" Fear of what the former head of the Disciplinary Committee would do to him caused him to stammer out of fear.

"It's fine." Was the cool response that met his ears.

"O-Oh, Kyouya. I didn't hurt you, did I?" Tsuna questioned, pleading evident in the darkness.

"No, I'm fine. Stop it."

"O-Okay… If you don't mind me asking… Why are you in my bedroom at this hour of the night?"

"I forgot something. I came back to see to it."

"Oh. What did you forget?"

"…Happy Birthday, Tsunayoshi." Before Tsuna could reply, Hibari's cool hands were cupping his face and pulling him up for a passionate kiss.

Hibari's lips were molded with his, moving against them in wonderfully pleasing ways. The Skylark parted his lips, and in reaction, the Sky did the same, and ran the tip of his tongue along the bottom of Tsunayoshi's upper lip. The brunette gasped slightly, but relaxed almost instantly and slid his tongue out to meet with the Skylarks'. Once the smaller male did this, the Cloud completely overtook him, completely and wholly devouring the younger one of the two. A slightly stifled moan sounded from the brunette. Kyouya's hands slid from Tsuna's cheeks down to his waist, wrapping around it to pull the slender body tightly against his own.

Just then, Tsuna broke off the kiss, lightly panting. He looked into the bright blue orbs that were now boring straight into his. Instead of moving onto the brunette's neck as he usually did, he leaned right back in to press a gentle, almost feather-like touch of his lips to the others'. Then he straightened up and watched the smaller male.

Sawada's face was heavily flushed, and his entire being burned with affection and love towards the other figure. He actually remembered his birthday! He came back!

'_Thank Goodness…_' Tsuna thought, mentally sighing.

"Kyouya… As much as that means to me… I _am_ very tired.. And I have to wake up in four hours for a meeting." He reluctantly told the male, his breathing now returning to normal.

"That's fine; I wasn't planning on going any further." The reply caused him to lose his train of thought for a second before he shook his head.

"Th-That's not what I'm talking about! I.. I was going to ask.. That since it's my birthday… And you just got back… I was wondering… If maybe.. You would lie with me tonight? Just until I fall asleep?" His voice was small, since he and Kyouya had never really just slept together without doing anything… _extra_.

"Hnn'. Move over." Hibari replied after a long moment.

The brunette eagerly complied, lifting the blanket for the yukata-clothed male to accompany him. Kyouya easily made his way under the covers, moving close to the brunette. Tsuna pressed tightly against him, drinking in his warmth. The raven-haired male draped an arm around the male, nuzzling into his neck.

As Tsuna placed his hand on the top of Hibari's, he closed his eyes, a small smile gracing his face.

'_This has got to be… The best birthday present… I've ever gotten._' He thought blissfully to himself.

_Through the monsoon  
Just me and you  
Through the monsoon  
Just me and you_


End file.
